


【KK】航海日记 49

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】航海日记 49

49

“Tsuyo、剛……” 

浓重压抑的气喘声在狭小的淋浴间回荡，堂本光一头靠墙壁全身绷紧，翻着双手手腕向后扣着墙壁，言语断断续续：“剛你别…跪着，”光一吞着口水，他之前放的水没有流尽，有许多残留在防滑地面，“地上湿…很凉。”

堂本剛闻声从下至上地抬眼看向堂本光一，见他修长的脖颈因为浓重情欲绷起条条霸道的青筋，浅麦色的皮肤也泛起粉红。可他居然还有力气说话，剛妖娆地收回眼神，加重口里的动作，将光一肿胀的性器再努力吞没一寸，卷着舌头舔舐起来。  
堂本光一喉咙间呃地一声，总算放弃克制，五指插入剛柔软的发间，有些粗暴地摁向自己。

剛终于满意，同时用上了手，一点点从根部抚摩着。堂本光一在上位看着垂眼跪在他身前的剛，他那黑色背心松松垮垮地耷拉着，光一用眼神一寸寸品尝着剛大片雪白的后背，又将目线跃到前方，直直看着他胸前诱人的凹陷，和旁边粉褐色的乳晕。

光一看着剛拖着一根透明的丝将自己吐出，紫涨的东西裹着堂本剛的唾液，在荧光灯下反射着靡烂色情的光泽。剛舔舔嘴唇活动下发酸的脸：“光一你…真的太大太硬啦……”  
还没等光一低骂他如果不想再点火就闭嘴，堂本剛已经再次对着他伸出妖冶的软红舌尖，包绕住浑圆的头部，顶向最脆弱的孔，画圈。

堂本光一踩着地面的脚掌猛然绷紧，“剛…剛！”他动情地呼唤堂本剛的名字，剛随着他的声音前后吞吐，以一种近乎魅惑的神色，忽闪着睫毛为光一服务。

光一因为剛在睡梦中一句潜意识的呓语，竟然差点发情。  
等他发现自己鼻腔发烫，眼眶火热时，已经能闻见自己凛冽的信息素味道。堂本光一到底是受过有素训练的海员，知道该怎么应对这种突发信息素不稳的情况。光一狠狠咬破舌尖保持清醒，还好信息素没有不受控制地暴涨，在可以控制的范围内。只是有些情动反应，船长略微松了一口气后立刻冲进浴室，在劈头而下的冷水里耐心等待这一阵冲动过去。

光一在如注的水流中看着自己勃起的性器，心绪复杂。  
Alpha原来确实可以因为Alpha发情…光一闭着眼睛，尽量将剛极具诱惑力的身体从脑海中驱除。  
欲本身就源于爱，他怎能不为剛情动。堂本剛还是堂本光一的至爱。

好在没有真的发情…光一后怕不已。若是真的，他不知道自己会不会伤害到剛，既有生理、也包括心理。

其实交往后剛有时隐约的疏离，光一又何尝感受不到。光一只道他是慢慢在过作为Alpha的那道坎，试图用更加毫无保留的爱与尊重让剛卸下心防。剛虽然会接受自己近乎任性的亲昵，可光一也担忧那是剛极致温柔的表现，并非因为爱人是自己。但剛在最无防备的情况下这样亲切地叫自己的名字，将光一的所有疑云用阳光拂开，一片清明晴朗。  
剛也深爱自己，既然以此为基础，他完全可以等待。等待剛彻底从过去走出，等待他弄明白两个Alpha之间的情事该注意什么，等他记住如何才能让剛的不适降到最低。

光一松开剛圆茸茸的脑袋，眯起眼睛看剛跪在地上吞吐着他的东西。可光一也是凡人，现在，让他先享受这一刻吧。

剛的嘴其实很小，光一从他吃饭里能够看出来。尽管他什么东西都要塞满一嘴，可是总要嚼上半天。而现在，Alpha本就尺寸超过普通的阴茎捅进剛湿润狭窄的口腔，撑得他眼角湿红。剛却不觉乏累，耐心地用唇舌催促光一释放情热，用力到发出啧啧的声响。

堂本剛微皱起好看的眉头，尽最大可能又往深处含了含几乎吞进整根。可这超出了他的承受范围，剛下意识地涌起了一阵吞咽反射，湿热的喉头几阵紧缩险些将光一吐出。  
堂本光一被突如其来的紧致瑟缩刺激得腰眼一热，猛烈地射了出来。

“咳咳…咳！！”光一连忙推开剛，剛没有设防，尽管光一抽出得及时，依旧被射了一嘴。持续将近数十秒的射精其余落在剛的睫毛、脸颊，甚至有些淌到胸口，沾脏了他黑色的背心。

光一连忙扶着剛站起来揩掉那些污秽，掬水给他洗脸漱口，让剛把嘴里的东西吐出来。可剛已经咽掉，无奈地朝光一吐吐舌头。堂本光一爱怜地用拇指蹭着剛已经破裂出血的嘴角，一把将剛抱进怀里。

浴室内的薄荷味道早已不凛冽如锋，已经回到了沁人心脾的程度。

剛瓮瓮地埋在他胸口出声：“光一…你只射了一次。”同样身为Alpha，剛知道就算光一不是发情，仅纾解一次也根本不够。就像印证剛的话，光一的性器已经再次重新半勃起来。  
堂本光一无奈地走到洗手池边，从镜子后面隐着的橱格里拿出一板胶囊，在剛的面前吞了四颗。

剛看清那背后的小字，是浅效抑制剂。用来应对这种边缘性的发情反应。

“光一，”剛声音嘶哑，“为什么…我可以帮——”

“剛，”光一打断他，“我知道剛心里其实还是有点犹豫的。”  
“在剛完完全全的准备好时，我才能允许自己拥有你。”光一吻向剛带着一丝忧愁的眼睛。

剛沉默不语地望向光一黑沉沉的眼眸，光一说得不错。他确实还有顾虑——尽管剛愿意用身体帮光一，却又怕光一发现他不是Omega。  
可在剛的心理，又将光一的温柔理解成了对Omega的尊重。堂本剛心头发涩，眼眶也随之湿润：

“光一，我其实…”

“剛，听话。”光一握着他的肩膀，有些不由分说地将剛推出浴室。见剛还欲言又止用鹿一样无辜的眼神站在门口看他，终于把人拉近，带些惩罚性质地重重吻住剛的嘴。  
过了半晌，光一才恋恋不舍地把人放开，贴着剛耳边落下滚烫的情话：

“好了，这是最后一次你能走的机会，”光一重重地喘着，灼热湿润的呼吸喷薄在剛脸颊：“剛，别低估你对我的吸引力。”

“也别高估我的克制力。”

TBC.


End file.
